Waiting like Forever
by TenderLumplings
Summary: For the NovelNovice June/July prompt, flashbacks. Easiest description is Amos and Corinth are waiting for their tardy teammates to show up, and this causes Corinth to flashback  v.


**AN**: Written for the NovelNovice flashback prompt.

This is me, still writing whatever comes to mind, and keeping up with that whole question? ending thing. It's my first time writing for these characters, so enjoy...

* * *

><p>"It feels like it's been forever since the last time we were here," Corinth said, staring at the Memitim Regulations and Accessory building. The graying columns holding up the outside structure of the building towered over her and Amos, as they stood at the top of the stairs leading to the entrance.<p>

Amos growled to himself, eyes closed. "Yeah, and you know what? It feels like we've been standing here in the sun forever!" His eyes snapped open, glaring down at the street where people were walking. He shouted, "When is that stupid Team 1 getting here?"

Corinth pulled her twin back by the shoulder, smiling gently. "Hey, people are staring. Remember when that was a bad thing? Still is, bro." She blew a strand of hair out of her face. "I'm sure Levi and Malachi will be joining us soon. For now, how about we reminisce about stuff like the first we came to the Regulations and Accessory building, or –"

"Screw nostalgia!" Amos cut in. "The Man's letter said 'be in the building together before three,' and it's two fifty-three! Do Malachi and Leviticus want us to be late for our meeting? Lord, this is just so typical of them…."

Corinth grinned, partly at her brother's irritation and partly at a thought Team 1's tardiness triggered in her mind.

"Please come up, memitim Amos and Corinth," the man on the stage had said. The raven-haired twins looked at each other and stood up in the sea of memitim, new and old. They made their way together to the stage and stood next to the man.

"You two have successfully completed your training to become memitim," the man drawled out, most likely bored with having said this so many times already that day. "The power of an Angel of Death is great, so use it carefully and only to fulfill your duties as an Angel of Death. Recall your training here at this school when collecting the souls of the damned ant the undesirable." He stopped to clear his throat. "Welcome to Squad 8, Team 2, of the new memitim."

There was a polite applause – tired, but polite – and the man paused to look out at the faces of all the memitim. "Now, would memitim Leviticus and Malachi please come up?" he said. No one stood. "Leviticus? Malachi?" he tried again, but to no response.

There was a long interval of silence, and all eyes were onstage, looking over the twins that rumor said were cursed. Amos and Corinth stood there, trying to keep their faces as neutral as possible, when inside, Corinth was grinning ear to ear, laughing horribly, and Amos would be beet red, scowling behind his sister.

It was almost twenty minutes the twins were up there onstage, being eyed by the antsy, now-murmuring crowd, when two black-clad figures burst through the back doors, bickering.

"You see? We're late now, because you were talking to some human. That's against the rules."

"Since when do you care for the rules? I didn't think it could see me, how was I to know it would approach us? And you're to blame as well. Why don't you just leave that family of yours, always butting in on your life, they are. They have no right to just kidnap and start questioning me."

"It's their job, what do you expect? We're part of the same Team now, so of course my family'd want to –"

The two new people in the room had walked their way up to the edge of the stage, completely oblivious of all the memitim watching them, until the man on the stage politely tapped the taller of the two on the shoulder.

"Are you Malachi and Leviticus?" he asked. They nodded, finally noticing their whereabouts. The man straightened up. "Well then, boys, congratulations on completing your memitim training here, remember that with great power comes great responsibility, and welcome to Squad 8, Team 1," he said quickly, obviously wanting this to end as quickly as possible. "Go sit with your other Squad members now."

A scattered, awkward applause followed as the four new memitim went to sit down. Throughout the rest of the ceremony, curious stares and heated glares were shared between them. It would be a while before Squad 8 could function like a proper team, but this was their beginning.

"Corinth, I see them," Amos cried, snapping his twin out of her thoughts. "I can see that catboy from here! _Hey guys, get the hell up here!_"

"Amos! Calm down," Corinth said, grabbing her brother before he could run down to throttle Team 1. She waved at Leviticus and Malachi when they reached the top of the stairs. "Hey, what took so long? Didn't you read the Man's letter?"

Malachi sighed. "Guess which diminutive, cat-eared, loud mouthed moron ended up sending us to the _wrong dimension?_" He pointed a stitched finger at Leviticus, who was pouting and adjusting his robes. "_That guy_."

Amos and Leviticus both opened their mouths at the same time, no doubt to either insult or explicitly admonish the laid back silver-haired memitim, but Corinth quickly wrapped her arms around the two.

"C'mon guys – Levi, Amos, Malachi," she said, turning her Squad members around towards the Regulations and Accessory building, "let's just go see what the Man wants with us, and then we can all go out for some of that greasy human food you boys all love. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me," Leviticus said cheerfully. Amos shrugged in defeat, walking in with the other two, and Malachi grinned, following them inside.


End file.
